


I want a baby (19th December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Bucky wants a baby, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Winter Soldier has settled into domestic life he finds himself craving a baby, so Natasha and Clint let Bucky and Steve babysit for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want a baby (19th December)

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a real craving for some Winter Soldier fluff so this is the result! I now have Tumblr which is full of Stucky fluff so feel free to come and cry with me http://razz-a-ma-tazz.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks for reading :)

Bucky’s mouth fell open as they entered the store, his eyes wide trying to see everything at once. Steve stood next to his boyfriend trying to gauge his reaction.

“Are you okay?” he asked holding on to Bucky’s arm and looking concerned. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want. It can be kinda overpowering going into a big store for the first time after… I know that when I went into one of these for the first time after I woke up I totally freaked…” he tailed off realising that Bucky wasn’t listening to anything he was saying.

“This is fucking awesome!” Bucky grinned. He looked at Steve with an expression asking for permission to run off and look at everything.

“Fine,” Steve rolled his eyes, biting back a smile at Bucky’s excitement. “You can go exploring, but don’t get lost!” Steve called after Bucky who was already running off down the aisles. 

Steve smiled at Bucky’s retreating back and pulled out his shopping list as he went to get a shopping trolley. As Steve was doing the shopping Bucky would run over holding something like a DVD and gush over how awesome it was before putting it back then running over with another thing. He reminded Steve of an overexcited puppy. 

Steve had been trying to choose what kind of cereal he thought Bucky would like, he didn’t want to ask in case Bucky’s head exploded when he saw all the choices, when Bucky rushed over and dumped an armful of baby clothes into the trolley. Steve just looked at them blankly for a minute.

“Bucky…” Steve said cautiously, prizing the box of cereal Bucky was holding out of his hands and grabbing his wrists. 

“Mhm?” Bucky smiled innocently at Steve.

“Why have you dumped a whole load of baby clothes into the cart?” Steve asked slowly, like he was talking to a little kid.

“Because they’re _adorable!_ ” Bucky squealed as he freed himself from Steve’s grasp to rummage through the clothes. “See, look at these teeny tiny booties!” he grinned, holding up a pair of light blue booties to show Steve.

“Bucky, we don’t have a baby, put it back,” Steve sighed.

“But… the booties…” Bucky pouted, looking downcast at the booties in his hands.

“Bucky,” Steve replied sternly.

“Fine,” Bucky huffed, scooping up the clothes and stopping back over to the baby aisle where he’d found them. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Later on they curled up on the sofa together and watched a crappy chick-flick that was on TV.

“Steve?” Bucky lifted his head off of where it had been resting on Steve’s chest to look up at his face. 

“Yeah…” Steve replied, still looking at the TV but he stroked Bucky’s hair lightly.

“I want a baby,” Steve stopped stroking Bucky’s hair and his whole body tensed up underneath Bucky. They sat in silence for what felt like hours to Bucky but was only a few minutes in reality. 

“We are not getting a baby,” Steve said firmly, his body still tensed.

“Please?” Bucky shot Steve his best puppy dog eyes.

“No, Bucky,” Steve sighed looking down at Bucky’s pouting face. “You’re still recovering and trying to get all your memories back, you don’t want to add the stress of a baby on top of that.”

“But I do want to!” Bucky protested, causing Steve to raise a questioning eyebrow. “I want something to love that loves me back wholeheartedly, something that needs me,” Bucky trails off, a dreamy look in his eyes.

“Then get a puppy. Anyways I need you and love you wholeheartedly,” Steve huffs.

“Yeah, but I can’t dress you up in cute booties,” Bucky kisses the tip of Steve’s nose before resting his head back on Steve’s chest and returning to watching the movie.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Bucky was lying on the sofa still in his pyjamas, binge watching _Orange is the New Black_ when the doorbell went.

“Can you get that?” Steve called from the shower.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky grumbled as he hauled himself up and over to the door. He opened the door to reveal a tired looking Natasha and Clint holding a baby in a carry cot. “Hey guys!” Bucky was surprised but happy to see them and stepped back to let them in.

“Oh we’re not staying,” Natasha smiled wearily. 

“Steve told us that you wanted a baby, so we thought you could look after turnip head while me and Nat have a date night,” Clint explained as Natasha lifted the baby out of the carry cot and kissed her on the cheek before thrusting her into Bucky’s hands. 

“She has lunch at noon, nap at 3pm, dinner at 5:30, then bath and bed at 7:30,” Natasha informed him as Clint gives him a changing bag and drops the carry cot into the apartment. 

“Be good for your uncle Bucky, Alexis” Clint said kissing the baby on her head. “Good luck dude,” Clint smirks at him then puts his arm around Natasha and leaves. 

“Please tell me you haven’t kidnapped that baby,” Steve said as he came out of the shower.

“Clint and Nat want us to babysit her,” Bucky replied, still looking stunned at the frowning baby in his hands. 

“Well you said you wanted a baby,” Steve smirked then wondered into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Bucky was sitting on the floor playing peekaboo with Alexis. Steve was sitting smiling at him from the sofa.

“You are so adorable,” Steve sighed.

“I know, she’s so cute!” Bucky conceded as he blew a raspberry on the baby’s stomach causing her to shriek with laughter.

“I was talking about you, moron,” Steve shoved Bucky in the back with his foot. Bucky turned round to smile at Steve but then grimaced.

“Ugh I think she’s done a shit,” Bucky wrinkled his nose. Steve got up to rummage through the changing bag. 

“We’re out of nappies,” he called. “I’ll just got to the shop and get some more,” Steve slipped on his shoes and grabbed his jacket then headed out the door, leaving Bucky alone with the stinky baby.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

As Steve approached his apartment he could hear Alexis screaming from down the hall. As soon as he opened the door Bucky was up in his face looking distressed and bedraggled, his hair coming out of the bun he’s tied it in and tears glistening on his cheeks.

“Where have you been?” Bucky almost sobbed at Steve. “You’ve been gone for five hours!”

“I was gone for five minutes, stop being so melodramatic,” Steve rolled his eyes and took the screaming baby from Bucky’s grasp. He shushed the baby, rocking her on his hip as he carried her into the kitchen to change her. Steve returned a few minutes later with Alexis giggling happily.

“How the hell did you get her to shut up?” Bucky cried.

“I think having a clean nappy played a large part,” Steve shrugged.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

They spent the rest of the evening watching children’s TV and playing with Alexis. Then they gave her a quick bath in the sink, since they didn’t have a bath, and got her into her pyjamas. Steve went to go and bring the carry cot into their bedroom, when he returned he saw Bucky sitting on the bed reading to Alexis. Steve leaned against the doorframe and smiled at his adorable boyfriend, but his smile faltered when he realised what Bucky was reading to her.

“Bucky! You can’t read _Catcher in the Rye_ to a nine month old! It’ll screw her up for life,” Steve hissed pulling the book out of Bucky’s hands. 

“Well it was either this or the instruction manual for the TV,” Bucky plopped Alexis into the carry cot then put the cot next to the bed. 

Steve slid into the bed next to Bucky and kissed him on the cheek. Bucky turned his head to kiss Steve passionately on the lips. 

“I love you,” Steve breathed between kisses. Bucky started to slip his hand down the waistband of Steve’s pyjama bottoms. “Bucky…”

“Yes,” Bucky murmured as he nibbled on Steve’s ear.

“I… We can’t… Not with Alexis in the room,” Steve broke away from Bucky looking guiltily over to the cot where Alexis was mercifully asleep.

Bucky let out a frustrated huff of breath that ruffled his hair and he rested his head against Steve’s chest. His eyelids felt heavy and he allowed them to droop closed, just as he was on the edge of sleep he heard a cry from beside the bed. Bucky let out a groan and felt Steve grumble and start to move from underneath him, clearly he’d been nearly asleep too.

“Steve?” Bucky mumbled.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think I’m ready for a baby,” Bucky admitted as he rolled over to pick up Alexis. He heard Steve breathe a sigh of relief.

“That’s okay, there’s no rush.”


End file.
